1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rechargeable battery having a fuse for guarding against external short circuits, in which, between the rechargeable battery and a device normally provided for drawing current from the rechargeable battery, an electrical or electromagnetic signal connection not intended for drawing current can be established.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, when a rechargeable battery discharges normally, the current is typically regulated by a suppressor circuit, so that in normal operation no fault can occur. A fuse of the kind long known in the prior art is actually unnecessary, in terms of normal operation of a rechargeable battery and of the type of device or machine normally provided for drawing current from this rechargeable battery. However, if the rechargeable battery is handled or stored improperly, for instance connected to a device without a suppressor circuit, then an external short circuit can occur. For this abnormal operating situation, a conventional fuse that must necessarily trip in the event of a fault is provided.
In modern fuses used in rechargeable batteries to guard against short circuits, there must be a ratio of approximately 1:2 to 2.5 between the continuous current allowed for drawing current in normal operation and the short-circuit current that flows in the event of a fault, in order to make a reliable fuse design possible. However, then the problem arises that the allowable currents at present are becoming ever higher, yet the short-circuit current need not necessarily also become higher. Given this development, a point is soon reached at which it is no longer possible to design a suitable fuse.